


Intel, Dressed in Pink

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [63]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Domestic Leverage, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Intel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have either of you two seen a pink book about so big?" Sophie held up her hands to indicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intel, Dressed in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For evil_little_dog's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Leverage, Parker+Any, Parker has a diary?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542613.html?thread=77039765#t77039765)

Sophie passed through the living room like a hurricane, flipping couch cushions and shoving Hardison's mess of papers aside on the table.  
  
"Hey, watch it, watch it," Hardison protested.  
  
"What you looking for?" Eliot asked.  
  
"Have either of you two seen a pink book about so big?" She held up her hands to indicate.  
  
Eliot frowned. "Pink?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a pink book." Hardison looked at Eliot. "Do you have a pink book?"  
  
"Oh!" Sophie sighed in frustration. "It's Parker's diary."  
  
"Oh." Eliot waved in the direction of the stairs. "Check someplace high that she can hang off of. Doesn't she have a hanging bar somewhere?"  
  
"Great idea!" Sophie smiled and squeezed his shoulder as she went by. "Thanks!"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Hardison looked at Eliot.  
  
Eliot looked at Hardison. "Parker has a diary?"  
  
Hardison groaned. "I knew she was taking notes about us, man. I knew it. Ever since she grifted that Attorney General. She's been watching us, brother." His eyes looked a little crazed as he fixed them on Eliot.  
  
"Wait, wait, forget about that." Eliot waved it aside. "Why is _Sophie_ looking for it?"  
  
They stared at each other, then scrambled out of their seats as one to do what they could.  
  
"Oh, man," Hardison said for the both of them. "We are doomed."


End file.
